The 4th halfa
by Chavonnie26
Summary: What if instead of only 3 halfas in the world there were 4. Two boys and two girls. But no one knew of this 4th halfa until after phantom planet. Not AU. Starts 9 years before the actual series. SXD TXOC. Oneshot. First fic. Sequel up.


I own nothing except for my OC Chavonne Spirit

My name is Chavonne Prenton and this is my story of how I came to become the half ghost known as Chavonne Spirit.

I guess I should start at the beginning. I was your average seven year old well as average as you can be with ghost hunter parents who spent all their time working on a ghost portal. I got okay grades and had only one friend as I was a major techno-nerd and most kids avoided me except one, an African-American boy with blue eyes named Tucker Foley. I often stayed the night at his house when my parents forget to pick me up but I didn't mind I actually preferred it at Tucker's.

Even if they did pick me up it was only because Mr Foley reminded them that I existed. I was used to fending for myself at home finding what I could eat, if anything at all. I often went hungry because they forgot to buy more food. It was two days after my birthday (which they forgot about again) the day it happened I went down to the lab because the day before they told me the portal was finished.

I was so happy the portal was finally finished that way they might actually start paying attention to me after 7 years of being ignored. I got into my jumpsuit, which was mostly white except for the black boots, collar, gloves, belt and stripes going up the sides, and tied up my long, curly brown hair into a low ponytail.

They were just about ready to turn on the portal when I noticed something inside it looked like an on/off button, curious, I went inside. Just as they powered up the portal I pressed the on button while deep inside the portal next thing I knew I was in extreme pain.

It was so bad I wished I would die just so it would stop, but then just as quickly as it had started it stopped, I fell back and landed in snow last thing I saw before I blacked out was a large creature that looked a lot like a yeti come and pick me up taking me to someplace new.

When I woke up I saw that I was in a room that reminded me of a hospital and watching me from a corner was yeti-like creature and, out of fear, I instinctively backed away and raised my hands to protect myself but when I caught sight of my, now white, gloves I stopped and stared at my completely different outfit. I saw there was a mirror in the room so, ignoring the yeti-like creature I ran to it but nothing could prepare me for what I saw.

I was still wearing my jumpsuit except the colours were now inverted, my once brown, curly hair was now snow-white and straight, and my once tiger-eye brown eyes were now a Mediterranean blue and my whole body glowed. I realized, right then and there, I was now a ghost. Tears sprang to my eyes and I broke down crying. I could never go back home if I did my parents would dissect me or turn me into a trophy.

I didn't know how long I sat there crying until I felt a cold hand/paw on my shoulder and looked up what I saw nearly scared me out of my afterlife. He was huge almost 7 feet tall with an arm made entirely out of ice; he also had razor sharp teeth and claws. He was wearing some sort of blue robe which I found weird since he was covered in fur.

I was about to bolt and run away until he said in a calm and soothing voice "You are safe child. I will not harm you."

"You won't?" I asked timidly.

"Of course not. I found you passed out in the snow after a portal formed and brought you back here to heal until you are strong enough to go back." He said with a calming smile "My name is Frostbite leader of the Far Frozen. What is yours little one?".

"My name is Chavonne and I can't go back my parents would rip me apart molecule by molecule if they saw me." I replied.

"Now why would they do that?" Frostbite asked with a confused expression.

"They're ghost hunters, human ghost hunters and because of one of their experiments gone wrong I'm now the very thing they despise. A ghost." I told him on the verge of tears.

He nodded his head in understanding.

" You can stay in the Far Frozen as long as you like. We will both protect you as well as take care of you little one." He told me.

"Really?" I asked my eyes shining with hope as well as tears.

"Really." He told me.

I literally jumped up to give him a hug and said "thank you so much."

Just as he returned the hug. He told me to rest but I just couldn't. My mind was overloading with questions like 'would my parents notice I was gone?' most probably not, 'would Tucker still want me as a friend?' and so forth. Eventually I did fall asleep but I had the weirdest dream. I was 16 years old and was human again.

I was walking to Tucker's place to see if he wanted to come over to my house to play the latest version of D.O.O.M (whatever that was) when I saw a boy about 16 with black messy hair and blue eyes in the middle of the street facing a huge robot like creature with a ghostly glow then next thing I knew two extremely light blue rings appear at his waist turning his normal casual clothes into a jumpsuit that looked a lot like mine except it had this weird symbol on his chest, his black hair turned snow white and his blue eyes turned neon green.

That's when I woke up it was morning and Frostbite came back to give me the grand tour of the village .It was amazing but I couldn't help but be distracted thinking about that weird dream. Soon we reached what was to be my new home. It was big enough for one person to comfortably live there.

It had a bedroom, a bathroom, a small living room and a kitchen with a fully stocked fridge, which I was drawn to like a magnet having not remembered when my last meal was. I said thank you to Frostbite and he left saying something about checking up on me later but I wasn't really listening. After I finished eating I went to check out my new bedroom.

It was fairly simple and carved nearly entirely out of ice except for the bed which was just like my one at my ex-home but bigger. There was a mirror in the right hand corner and a closet in the left hand corner already filled with clothes that would probably fit me. I looked in the mirror and I had this idea what if I could also call up those light blue rings and look like my old self again. It was worth a try.

I concentrated really hard on making the blue rings appear and they did. My hair and eyes turned brown again and I was dressed in my usual outfit of baggy white pants with black stripes up the sides, black shoes, a black long sleeve t-shirt and a white vest.

"Yes I can turn human!" I shouted with joy pumping my fist in the air.

"Now to see if I can become a ghost again." I whispered to myself concentrating on those same blue rings soon they appeared turning me into a ghost once more.

"This is so cool" I said to myself I couldn't wait to tell Frostbite. Maybe I could go back to my parents .

I quickly shock my head at the thought. Although they were my legal guardians here in the Far Frozen I at least got fed and I felt more comfortable around Frostbite than around my parents. I would tell Frostbite about the fact I can turn human again but I won't go back to my parents not now not ever. Sure I would miss Tucker and school but I would finally be happy. My mind was made up.

Later that day when Frostbite came by to check on me I told him everything and he agreed with my decision to stay and went so far as to adopt me as his daughter. The next day I started training with my ghost powers. My favourite was and always will be flying; it gave me a sense of freedom that I never felt before. Nothing eventful happened until I was about 14 and some idiot woke up the most powerful and evil ghost in history Pariah Dark the ghost king.

Luckily he didn't come near the Far Frozen. Someone did defeat him. Another halfa called Danny Phantom. He was all the village could talk about though I couldn't see what the big deal was. About a month after Pariah was defeated I got a new power. The power of electricity to add to the already extremely long list of powers I had.

While I was learning how to control my new power 'The Great One' or Danny Phantom paid a visit to the village although I did not get to meet him I thought it was pretty cool of him to visit even if it was an accident. But what really caught my attention was that he had two people with him. A female Goth with shoulder length black hair and the one that really caught my attention an African-American boy with blue eyes and glasses.

Could it have been? No it was probably just a coincidence. Things were pretty quiet for about 3 months until Phantom came back to learn how to use his new ice powers but I didn't get to meet him again since fate decided to give me a new power over water (it does come in handy sometimes). About 1 month later I would soon return to earth to help save it. As soon as the disasteroid passed through the earth my dad (Frostbite) ushered me back into the ghost zone but this wouldn't be my last journey to earth.

It was soon my 16th birthday and for a gift my dad told me he arranged with Phantom that I could go to earth and live a semi-normal life. Tears of joy sprang in my eyes.

"Thank you Daddy. This is the best gift ever." I told him while giving him a hug.

Later that day I was packed and ready to go to the human world. Danny would soon be here to pick me up but first my dad wanted to give me something

"It's a necklace. It's been in our family for generations and I want you to have it." He told me while handing me a silver necklace that had a silver snowflake pendant with a blue sapphire in the middle.

"It's beautiful" I told him "thank you."

As soon as I put it on Danny showed up in ghost form which was fine by me since I was also in ghost form. My ghost form has changed quite a bit. Instead of my old jumpsuit which was way too small, I now wear black baggy pants with white stripes up each side with a white belt; a black long sleeve t-shirt with white stripes up the sides that exposed my midriff with a white collar; white gloves and boots; and I now left my hair loose.

As soon as I saw Danny I knew I saw him before but not from the archive cave but from that dream I had when I first came here. Those eyes. That hair. There was hope of a normal life for me.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here earlier Tucker and I kinda got carried away playing D.O.O.M." he said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's cool we all get distracted sometimes." I said with a small smile. "So let's make up for lost time and you can tell me who I'm gonna be for the year during the ride to where we'll be staying. OK?".

"OK" he replied.

During the ride to FentonWorks he told me that I would be called Chavonne Fenton his first cousin on his father's side and that I came to Amity Park to improve my grades and make new friends. It was really quite a believable lie. Soon we arrived at our destination and we both reverted to our human forms. His was black hair; blue eyes; a white t-shirt with red trimmings and a red oval in the middle of his chest; blue baggy jeans and white sneakers.

While mine hasn't changed since I was 7 except I now tie up my hair in a high pony tail. As soon as we entered the portal we were greeted by 5 people one was as big as Frostbite dressed in an orange jumpsuit, the next was smaller than him but I suspected more dangerous wearing a blue jumpsuit with the hood up and goggles, the next was a girl about my age with red hair dressed in a black shirt, blue pants, black shoes and a blue head band, the next one was a girl my age dressed entirely in black and the last one was an African-American boy my age with blue eyes and glasses, he wore a red beret, a yellow shirt, green pants and brown boots. He was fiddling around with some sort of device (hey I was stuck in a frozen wasteland for 9 years so give me a break).

" Chavonne this is my dad, my mom, my sister Jazz, my girlfriend Sam and my best friend Tucker." He said pointing to each person respectively but my eyes never left the boy who looked up from that device at that moment

"Hi. I'm Tucker Foley. TF as in Too Fine." he said to me

To which I smiled and laughed. Everyone looked at me funny.

"Hi. I'm Chavonne Prenton or Chavonne Fenton I guess. It's very nice to meet you all."

The one dressed in the blue jumpsuit stepped forward and told me I would be staying in Jazz's room with her and I would be attending Casper High with Sam, Tucker and Danny after the summer. I was thrilled. After I settled in Danny asked me if I wanted to go with him, Tucker and Sam to the Nasty Burger for something to eat. I quickly said yes. While on the way there Tucker tried to strike up a conversation with me.

"Why did you smile and laugh back there in the lab. Nobody ever does." He asked me.

"Well, why not it was funny and kinda cute." I said with a shrug.

He looked at me like I was from another planet (which was kinda true). Soon we arrived at the Nasty Burger but I soon wished we hadn't. The moment we walked in all eyes was on us. All my hopes for just blending in were gone with the wind and soon we were surrounded by people asking for Danny's autograph. Soon we were able to order our food and sit at their usual table but everyone was still watching us.

"Does this happen often?" I asked them.

" You have no idea." Tucker replied.

I shot him a confused look but then shrugged and started eating. It was actually quite good. During lunch Danny explained the layout of the town, where ghosts often attacked etc. I listened and asked questions every now and then but mostly listened and took the entire information in. Soon it was time to go on my first patrol. I was so excited. I was paired with Tucker which I didn't mind. I felt like I met him before which was likely seeing as I had lived in Amity before.

After I transformed we went out on patrol which was pretty uneventful. The only ghost we saw was the Box Ghost who I have been using as target practice for years. But it wasn't boring. Tucker and I spent nearly the entire time talking about our common interest Technology.

He updated me on all the new tech that has been released since I've been away and I told him about all the technology the Far Frozen had to offer. All in all it was a good day I made some new friends and was going to live a normal life well as normal as you can get when you have ghost powers.

Soon it was time for both of us to go home. We parted ways and made plans for me to come to his house the next day to learn how to play D.O.O.M. As soon as I got to my new home I phased into the room Jazz and I were sharing, turn back into human, got changed into my PJs and went to sleep.

I was soon having a weird dream that was quite similar to the one I had when I was seven but instead of Danny in the middle of the street it was me and some girl that looked like a younger version of Danny and instead of that weird robot thing it was a man that reminded me of a vampire.

He had blue skin and red eyes. I had never felt so terrified in my life and when he spoke it sent chills down my spine.

"I'm coming for you both and this time no one will be able to save you." He said with a laugh then left in a puff of pink smoke.

I then woke up in a cold sweat and looked around. Soon I calmed down and started wondering what that dream meant but I had I feeling I didn't want to find out. The next month passed by quite quickly and it was soon time for school. I was dreading this day. Since the Far Frozen has better academic facilities I was technically supposed to be in collage already so I was going to be bored out of my mind during class and the fact that I hanged out with Danny and his friends didn't help since they were famous because of the disasteroid incident.

After everything with the principal was sorted and I got my schedule I went to my first class. English with Mr Lancer. I fell asleep during his class but can you blame me I already learnt this plus he's more boring than watching paint dry or listening to the Box Ghost for two hours. I got through till lunch without falling asleep in anymore classes.

After I got my food (if you can call it that) from the lunch ladies I went to find a table. The cafeteria was filled with people all gathered around one table so I headed straight for there for seeing as most likely that's where Danny and my friends were sitting. I managed to get through the crowd (thank you intangibility) and sit down just as Danny's and my ghost sense went off.

"Oh great another one." Danny said as the blue mist left his mouth.

"I got this one." I told him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes I'm sure." I told him wearily.

I stood up and transformed and went to go take the ghost down. I phased through the roof and looked around but I didn't see anything.

"Look out!" I heard somebody cry.

I looked around but saw nothing until something or someone crashed into me.

"Sorry but I did tell you to look out." The person said.

I then got a good look at her. She was maybe one or two years younger than me and looked a lot like Danny in ghost form.

"My name's Danielle what's yours?" she asked.

"My name's Chavonne and let me guess you're here to see Danny right?" I asked her.

"Yeah how did you know?" she asked me.

"Lucky guess. I'll take you to him if you'd like." I told her.

"Yes please." She said.

"Come on. Let's go before he starts to wonder where I've gone." I said to her.

"Okay." She replied.

We phased back through the roof and landed at Danny's table.

"Hey Danny I think I bumped into a friend of yours." I told him.

"Dani how are you? You're not destabilizing again are you?" he asked her.

"No I'm fine. I just came by to visit." She said as she transformed into a human.

In human form she had long black hair that she kept in a ponytail and covered with a red hat; blue eyes; wore red pants, a blue hoodie and blue and white sneakers.

"Okay is anyone else lost here or is it just me?" I asked while changing back to human myself.

"Chavonne this is our cousin Danielle." He told me.

'_I'll explain everything later okay ?_'he told me silently thanks to my telepathic link between us.

"It's very nice to meet you Danielle." I told her with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too Chavonne." She told me with an even bigger smile.

She and Danny then started talking and we were forgotten. The rest of the cafeteria realised that they weren't going to get any entertainment and quickly dispersed.

"So Chavonne. I was wondering if maybe you'd like to catch a movie later today. With me?" Tucker asked quickly. I blushed.

"Sure I'd love to." I replied with a small smile.

Ever since day 1 I've had a huge crush on him.

"Really? That's great. So I'll see you there around 4?" he asked with a huge grin.

"I'll be there." I told him with a smile on my face.

The bell choose that moment to ring (thankfully I already ate my back-up lunch) and we all went to class. I made it through the rest of the day without falling asleep once and as soon as school let out I quickly grabbed my books from my locker, transformed and flew home. As soon as I got home I went up to Jazz and my room and began searching for an outfit for my date with Tucker. At about 3:30 I finally decided on my outfit.

I choose a white mini-skirt; black knee high boots; a black tank top and my silver snowflake necklace. I wore my hair loose and put in some silver hoops. As soon as I was ready to go I transformed and fazed into the living room ready to head out the door and fly around for about 30 minutes until I saw Danny with Danielle. Curious I decided to investigate.

"Danny I'm telling you it wasn't just a dream. If it was a dream how come I saw Chavonne in it? I've never even heard of her before today." Danielle told Danny.

"Dani we've been over this. Vlad is dead. Drifting in space. He's not coming back." Danny told her.

That's when I choose to leave. I phased through the door and headed for the movie theatre wondering. Who is Vlad and why is Danielle so afraid of him? I soon arrived at the movie theatre where Tucker was waiting for me.

"You made it. I was afraid you were going to ditch me." Tucker said when he saw me.

"I'm only 5 minutes late and the Box Ghost was up to his usual tricks so I had to make a detour." I told him as I changed back into human.

"Wow. You look amazing." He told me.

"Thanks" I said with a blush "come on we'd better hurry up if we don't want to miss the movie."

The movie was quite enjoyable but I couldn't stop thinking about who this Vlad was and why Danielle was so scared of him coming back. After the movie we went to the Nasty Burger for dinner. It was the perfect date with the perfect guy.

"I really had a great time tonight Tuck." I told him as we were walking back to my house.

"I had a great time too Vonz" he told me as we arrived at my house "but only one thing could make this night perfect."

"What?" I asked.

"This." He told me as he kissed me.

At first I was surprized but then I really did start to enjoy the kiss. It was soft and gentle yet still warm and passionate and in that moment I knew he was in love with me too. I don't know how long we kissed for until he broke the kiss.

"Wow." He said.

"Yeah. Wow." I told him.

We then said goodnight and I went inside. I went upstairs and went to bed with a smile on my face. I couldn't believe the guy of my dreams liked me back. The next day at breakfast Danny told me the whole story about Danielle. The cloning, the way this Vlad treated her and how she was eventually stabilized. I was shocked at the way Vlad treated her and immediately understood why she was so scared of him coming back.

I placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder just like my dad did whenever I was scared or had a nightmare. We soon were on our way to school with a few stops along the way (Doesn't the Box Ghost ever give up). We got there just before the bell rang.

"Just in time. Let me guess the Box Ghost again." Tucker said as he saw us.

"Yup. Doesn't he ever give up?" I asked him after we transformed back into our human forms.

"Unfortunately no. But he is fun to take your anger out on after a bad day." He told me as we (me and Tucker) started walking hand in hand to our first class.

"I'll keep that in mind for next time." I said as we went to get our books.

Our lockers are conveniently right next to each other.

"We best head for class before Mr Lancer gives us another detention." I told him.

The rest of the day went pretty well considering all the weird looks we got.

"Hey Vonnie you want to go for a walk in the park. Just you and me?" Tucker asked.

"I would love to." I told him.

"Great let's go." He said.

The park was lovely.

"Vonnie can we sit down for a bit?" Tucker asked me.

"Sure." I told him.

There was a bench nearby so we took a seat there.

"Chavonne there's something I want to give you." He told me while searching in his pocket for something.

"What?" I ask just as he finds what he was searching for.

"It's a class ring. It was my dad's. He gave it to my mom when they first started dating. And now I want to give it to you." He told me while slipping the ring on to my finger.

It was silver with a blue stone in the middle.

"Thank you." I told him and we kissed.

It was absolutely perfect. My life was perfect. But what I didn't know is soon I would come face to face with the worst threat I have ever faced known simply as Vlad Plasmius. It was about a month later that I faced him. It was just a normal day for me. After school Dani dragged me to the mall to go shopping. I HATE shopping. And soon we were on our way home (She was adopted by the Fentons 3 weeks ago) when he appeared. Floating right there in the middle of the street was Vlad Plasmius.

"W-w-w-w-h-h-h-h-a-a-a-a-t a-a-r-r-e-e y-y-o-o-u-u d-d-d-o-o-o-i-i-i-n-n-n-g-g-g-g h-h-e-e-r-r-e-e V-v-v-l-l-l-a-a-a-d-d?" Dani asked her eyes wide with fear.

"Simple. I'm here to make all those who wronged me pay and what better way than to take the ones they love." He said in a cold and calculating voice. His red eyes locked on me.

"But we thought you were dead. Lost in the void of space. How did you get back?" I asked him angrily.

"Natural portals my dear." He told me in that cold voice that sent chills up and down my spine.

He then split into two more of him and grabbed Danni and me and we vanished in a puff of pink smoke. Next thing I knew I was in an anti-ghost cage with Sam, Dani and Mrs Fenton.

"Where are we?" I asked them.

"You are in my lab little mouse and you will not be escaping anytime soon." said a voice, that I immediately recognised as Vlad's.

"Let us go you demented fruitloop!" I shouted at him angrily.

"I'm afraid I can't do that for soon your precious Tucker as well as Danny, Jack and Jazz will fall into my trap." He said with a manacle laugh and left us in a puff of pink smoke.

"What are we going to do?" my fellow cage mates asked.

"I don't know "I told them "I just don't know."

I don't know how long we sat there until Vlad came back.

"They're on their way to rescue what matters most to them but soon they will be dead by my hand and you will all be forced to watch." He said with a demented cackle.

"You're sick you know that." Mrs Fenton spat at him.

"Now Madeline is that anyway to talk to your future husband?" He asked her.

"I will never marry you." She told him with a hiss.

"We'll just see about that now wont we." He told her with a smirk and with that he left us to complete his evil plans.

I couldn't believe someone could be that evil. I looked back at all the time I spent with Tucker and realized my life wouldn't be worth living without him. That's when I started crying. Soon I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Dani with tears in her eyes as well.

"What's gonna happen if they can't save us or themselves?" she asked me.

"I don't know but what I do know is life won't be the same without them." I told her, my voice laced with sadness.

"But Dani you can't think about them not making it. I know they'll make it. I promise." I told her.

"Thanks Chavonne you always know how to make me feel better." She said with a smile and went back to where she was previously seated.

'_Chavonne, Sam, Dani we're on our way. Just hold on a little longer.' _Tucker said over our telepathic link.

'_No it's a trap set by Vlad.'_ I told them using the link.

'_It's a risk we'll have to take.'_ Danny told us over the link.

'_Be careful guys.'_ Sam told them.

'_We will'_ Tucker and Danny said at the same time.

I had never been so scared in my entire life not for only my life but also for the lives of the people I care about. Soon an explosion was heard and a hole appeared in the wall across from them.

"Danny"

"Tucker"

"Jack"

"Jazz" we all said at the same time.

"Get us out of here!" Sam told them.

Tucker then ran up to the cage and unlocked the electronic lock with his PDA.

"Thank you." I told him as we kissed.

No matter how many times we kiss it still feels as perfect as the first one. The kiss lasted only 2 seconds until I was lifted up by the back of my shirt by Vlad.

"Let me go you disgusting whacked up fruitloop!" I yelled at him.

"Now why would I do that when we're 15 feet in the air." He stated.

I looked down to see he was telling the truth.

"Time to go. Ta" He said as we teleported away.

When we were done teleporting he shoved me into a cage at a new location (probably one of his labs).

"Good Luck escaping now. This cage is able to hold against Young Daniel's Ghostly Wail. It is totally escape, halfa and techno-geek hacker proof." He said with an evil laugh.

After he went into another room I transformed and tried to break out. I tried everything. Water Whips, Fire Balls, Electro-Whips, freezing the cage, ecto-blasts and even my own blue Ghostly Wail but nothing worked. I had one last option My Spirit Screech. It is 10 times more powerful than a Ghostly Wail and will cause anything in its path to destabilize. It was risky but I had to take the chance. I opened my mouth and let out what can only be described as a cry of pure hatred and sorrow.

The sound waves were not the usual Mediterranean blue that accompanied my attacks but were instead a royal blue. The moment the waves touched the bars of the cage they turned into a pile a grey goop and I was able to escape.

"Sweet Coconut Cream Pies what is that racket?!" Vlad yelled as he entered the room.

"That racket was me escaping your 'escape proof' cage." I told him with a smirk while hovering in the air in front of him.

"I was going to let you live and ransom you for the Infini-Map but now I'll just have to kill you." He told me while revealing his fangs.

"You want to fight fine by me." I told him not scared in the least.

That's when all hell broke loose. I got in a few well-placed hits but it wasn't enough and soon he had me on the floor cringing in pain.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen. The once proud warrior princess of the Far Frozen defeated and soon to be slain by me." He said with a proud and evil grin on his face.

"You won't win Vlad. No matter what we will keep fighting you. No matter how many the personal losses we won't give up." I told him while shakily getting to my feet.

"How touching. You actually think you and your friends stand a chance against me. You're the most powerful of them all yet you could barely get a punch in. You're pathetic." He said with a sneer.

"That maybe so but if I die today by your hands they'll just fight harder and the ghosts of the zone will come after you too. If I die at least I'll go down swinging." I told him as I hit him full in the face then kneed him in the stomach and to top it all off I kicked him through 5 brick walls all the way to the outside while using the plasma blasts I can shoot from my feet.

"Who's weak now Vlad." I told him before making my escape, completely sure that not even a half ghost like Plasmius could survive a hit like that.

I flew as fast as I could using my plasma blast out of my feet to move at near light speed and soon I was back at Amity Park and at FentonWorks. Everyone was pacing around the living room except for Dani and Tucker who were on the couch looking and acting like mindless zombies.

"Hey guys." I said as Dani's and Danny's ghost senses went off.

"Chavonne!" everyone yelled at once rushing towards me and engulfing me into a spine shattering hug.

"It's good to see you guys too. Now could you please let me go I'm running out of air." I told them.

Everyone let go.

"But how did you escape Vlad?" Dani asked.

"It wasn't easy. First he put me in a supposedly escape proof cage but I got out thanks to my most powerful attack then we fought. He almost beat me until I distracted him with one of my famous speeches and got a good punch to the face and an ecto-charged kick to the stomach that not even he could survive and finally I used my Plasma Rocket to get back here." I told them with a small smile on my face.

"I'm just glad you're safe." Tucker told me with tears of joy in his eyes.

"Us too." Everyone else said in unison.

"Sorry to be a downer but Vlad could still be alive. I mean he survived being thrown out into space for Pete's sake." Sam told us regretfully.

"If he does come back Team Phantom will be here ready to face him with all we got" Dani told us "And next time he won't come within 5 miles of my best friend."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement including me. _The scene fades back to Vlad's lab where from the rubble a black gloved hand shoots out and forms a fist._

**The End?  
**

_**A/N: please be nice and review it is my first fic after all**_


End file.
